Ying and yang bonded by the mark
by Alyah727
Summary: It's over 500 years and Sesshomaru is still alive. How will he cope with the fact that his mate is close yet so far away from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: the double quotes means someone is talking out loud and the single quote is when they are talking in their mind.**

 **This is the second part of the fanfiction if you haven't read part 1 it is Ying and Yang a bond between times.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters in it, except. There is also a sex scene later in the story.**

 **Sesshomaru:**

My alarm blared off startling me out of my sleep. "Damn it!" I said as I rolled out of bed. I have been having the same dream for two weeks now. It's the same as always, hearing Amaya saying she hates me, me running towards her calling her name as she slowly disappears while looking at me with a confused look on her face, my heart shattering. It has become a problem even after 560 years. I have tried to let it go and guard my heart from any and all feelings of love, and I refuse to let anyone take her place. I sighed. I went into the bathroom washed my face, brush my hair, and threw on a long sleeved linen button up shirt and dark jeans. Although it was a Friday, the university I affiliate with and now teach history for insisted that I introduce myself to my new students and also take a look at the university. Finally dressed I walked down the stone pathway and got it my car. 'T-university here I come.'

 **Amaya:**

It's been a year and a half since my whole missing incident. I'm still going to therapy because the president of the university, who is close friends with my aunt, insisted that I do so. Oh guys, not because my aunt knows the head means I got into T-university with ease. No, no, no. I had to work my ass off and I barely made it in. I have been working extra hard since then and the strangest thing is that after that incident my grandfather is now paying for my tuition even if I told him that I don't want it. He now forces me to have dinner with him saying something about wanting to mend the bonds of my broken past, as if. I comply not wanting to hurt my aunt because I know she is the one who somehow changed that old farts mind and I guess heart (if he even has one). Though I have been getting therapy I still randomly get this dream of a guy with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, with magenta markings on his face, wearing a white and red kimono running towards me calling my name. I feel like I should know who he is but I can't figure it out. There are even times that I dream of us having sex.

'I think I have a problem.'

I have told my therapist about the whole dream, excluding the sex part, but she tells me that it is just a dream. I dear not tell her that I have been having them again or she would definitely put me on pills or some shit. To feed my curiosity I sometimes go to the library and look up folklore and there is one that I have come to especially like (which also freaked me out). It was about a dog demon spirit who was aged over 500 years. He was deemed very powerful and had the same features as the guy in my dreams but his name was never mentioned.

Break was over and I headed to my Japanese history class. I am not only taking this as a required class to graduate but I am also taking it with the hope that I could possible learn something about my mystery dream guy. I quickly headed in and sat on the right in back row (mostly to avoid the teacher) closest to window (because I love looking outside). The teacher hadn't arrived yet so I took advantage of the time and day dreamed about my mysterious person and why I couldn't get him out of my mind.

 **Sesshomaru:**

Traffic was annoying and although I wanted to kill someone I couldn't because it was modern times, and if someone found out you were a demon you would be hunted down. The number of demons have been drastically reduced and we have been lowered to be as human as possible. I have been smart, unlike many others, and made sure I worked my way into having as many connections as possible and kept my face out of any documents. Though I could be on top with power I decided this time that I was going to be more subtle and be a teacher. I chose college students because I knew they would be less annoying and I wouldn't be forced (too much) to rip someone's throat out. I have been able to maintain my composure (as always) but there were one or two times that I had to show someone who they were really dealing with.

I entered the classroom and was greeted with many gasps and some whispers saying I looked too young to be a teacher, I was the hottest man on the planet and also something about wanting to strip me naked. I glared at the person who said that and they instantly shut up. Although my powers were suppressed my sight, hearing and smell were still sharp. Talking about smell, the scent of honey suckle flowers hit me and I instantly looked up to see someone on my far left in the back row looking down at me, she rolled her eyes then turned her head to look out the window. I stared for a split second too long absorbing her features. Her long wavy midnight black hair, her dark brown skin, her brown eyes her lips.

'They look so alike.' I pulled myself out of the stare and told myself that it was just my imagination and that Amaya couldn't have been here, this close to me right now.

 **Amaya:**

The teacher must have walked in because there was a loud gasp that pulled me out of my day dream and a bunch of murmuring. I turned to see this tall slightly tanned guy with nice muscle tone with long black hair wearing a long sleeve white linen shirt and dark jeans. I noticed he was looking in my direction but I ignored it, 'Great, we have a pretty boy on our hands and now all the girls are gonna flock.' I rolled my eyes and turned back to the view outside. He introduced himself Inu, Sesshomaru saying that it was a family name passed down from generation to generation in appreciation to a dog spirit that protected his family a long time ago.

When he stated his name my head jerked up (I swear I almost got a whiplash). For some reason it sounded familiar but I just could not put my finger on why. Now that I think about it he had similar features as the guy in my dreams but different. His ears are not pointed, there is not markings and his hair is not silver, they both however have bangs.

'Of course, he is a human after all, and this may just be some messed up fantasy I have.'

The lecture ended quickly because it was just an intro to the course. I wanted to talk to him but all the girls flocked. 'Hmm as I thought.' I walked out of the classroom and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru:**

The moment I stated my name her head flew up. I was conflicted because I wanted it to be her but at the same time I was guarding my heart not wanting to raise my hopes. At the end of introducing myself along with overviewing the class, I intended to speak with her to make sure she was not my Amaya but was quickly flooded by many of the females of the class. She looked like she was going to approach me but decided not to and passed without looking back.

Because I had to be a nice enough teacher I spoke as politely as possible with them and was happy when the final girl felt.

'That couldn't have been her, but she smelled and looked just like her.'

Images upon images of her face same rushing through my head and I growled. People were looking at me as I headed toward the main entrance so I quickly headed out and hopped in my car and headed home.

 **Amaya:**

I got home feeling a bit unsatisfied with my day. I knew there was something peculiar about this new teacher and I could not put my finger on it. I headed to the bathroom and stripped. I looked at the long mirror that hung from my bathroom door. There it was, two holes like fang marks were etched in my shoulder. They stood out because that area was paler than the rest of my skin. I rubbed the area with my left hand and a hot sensation flowed through my body causing my woman hood to moisten. I gasped as I also heard the voice of my teacher Sesshomaru in my head 'Is it really Amaya?' said the voice.

I released my hand, the sexual sensation still rocked through my body and I fought the urge to masturbate. This is not the first time that I have felt this when I touched that area and that is why I do not let people touch me. I really don't know why I messed with it today. It was, however, the first time that I have heard a voice in my head. The sensation grew even more as the images of the silver haired man flooded my mind. I could not resist anymore and I pleased myself while calling the name of my Japanese history teacher.

 **Sesshomaru:**

'Finally home.' Today was too long and that woman. She looked just like Amaya.

'No Sesshomaru, don't bring the past back up. It isn't her so forget about it. Unfortunately I won't know this until I confirm it on Monday.'

I sighed and head to my bedroom to just sleep and not think of anything. A soon as I plopped on the bed a sensation ran through my body, it was as if Amaya was touching her half completed mark. Although half completed it still allowed for sexual sensations to manifest when touched. My man hood sprang to life and images of Amaya ran through my mind. It started to throb as my mind trailed back to the first time I took her. I got up and went to the shower and stood under the cold running water. This was not helping and the throbbing was getting worse. My resistance was futile and I grabbed my manhood and pleasured myself with the images of my lost love.

 **Amaya:**

Upon finishing I felt shame and disgusted with myself.

'How could you do such a thing thinking about you teacher?!'

I took a hot long shower and immediately went to bed. My dream was very confusing. In place of the silver haired man was my teacher Sesshomaru. They looked one in the same. First they were side by side then they were one. The scene then changed to the silver haired man running towards me calling my name. Then it changed into him biting me? My eyes flew open and to my surprise my hand was about to open the front door of my house.

'What is going on, my sleepwalking was never this bad.' I let out a slightly frustrated huff and walked back to my room. 'I don't know why but I miss that silver haired man and I think I may be in love with him.'

"Don't be an idiot he isn't real."

I let out a sigh and forced myself back to sleep.

 **Sesshomaru:**

This is really frustrating. I took off the silver chain hanging from my neck and allowed the surge of power to flow over me. My now wet silver hair dropped to my lower back and the markings on my body returned. I looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. I took a comb and ran it through my hair several time, wrapped a towel around my lower half then walked around my house. It was a little too big for one person to live in but I needed the space.

I thought about the past (something that I have been doing too often now). I remembered when Rin was eighteen and how she told me she loved me. I knew what she meant but I could only see her as my daughter nothing more and I already had my heart stolen by someone who was now not in my life. I know what you may be thinking, time heals all wounds right? But as the witch stated when a yokai loves that love runs deep and the love I felt was etched so deep within my bones that nothing could ever replace it. Rin grew up and married Kohaku I trusted him so I allowed it.

I smiled. I can still remember her wedding and how beautiful she looked. Time flew and she had several children. Time flew some more and she got old and eventually died. That was another sad day in my life and I mourned over her but also knew that she was in a better place. I promised myself and her that I was going to watch over her offspring until the day I died. As I pondered on these things my beast decided to pay me a visit.

"It seems as if we have found our mate."

"There is no mate. You're annoying."

"Hmm…. You are annoyed with yourself. She is alive, no matter how you try to deny it she is here. Why don't you get her?"

"Because she does not remember me! And it's painful enough as it is."

"Remember what I told you many years ago, emotions in moderation makes one stronger. I think you have let it affect you too much. You are losing your composure that is not the Sesshomaru I know."

I glared at him, he was right 'What has happened to me? In just one day someone who I have mistaken to be Amaya has made me feel again.'

"We both know there is no mistake. It is her and we both need her. Get her Sesshomaru and get your life together."

He disappeared as usual. I climbed in bed and allowed sleep to wash over me. Thankfully I didn't have any dreams of Amaya but of Rin. I missed her too and I knew she was at rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amaya:**

The weekend passed very quickly. I honestly did not like it one bit and groaned inwardly when I reached the entrance of the university. 'It is a good thing that that class is my last class of the day and I would not see him.' My face hit into something muscular, I looked up and there he was. "Sorry, excuse me." I said embarrassed. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction taking another rote to my first class. 'Man I just saw my life drain before my eyes.' Heart racing, I hurried to my first class and prayed that that never happened again.

It was finally time for my last class of the day and I dreaded it. I did not want to recall the shameful thing I did while I thought of my senpai. I groaned and quickly walked into the classroom and headed to my seat. He entered and all the girls gawked. I looked up and noticed that he was in a nice white suite with his hair in a ponytail and because his hair was pulled back his facial features stood out more.

'Man he's hot. No Amaya he is your teacher and you must not view him in that manner.'

I kept my head down for the whole lecture. His voice was very smooth and had a bit of a cold edge to it. The way he spoke about history was as if he lived it. I carefully took notes and as soon as lecture ended I picked up my bag and headed straight for the door. The sound of my own name stopped me in my tracks and I looked back to see the girls looking at me, some were hate filled others were surprised.

"I would like to have a word with this young lady if you ladies don't mind."

'I feel like he means you better leave or else.' I groaned internally

The girls that were flocking exited the room, some harshly brushing against me. I held my ground and fought the urge to punch someone in the face. 'Is this high school?! For fucks sake it's not like I want to talk to him in private. And what did I do anyway?'

I looked up to find amber eyes staring at me.

"Ahh sorry but what do you need me for?"

"I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?"

"What is your name?"

I rolled my eyes. 'Is that all? I thought I did something wrong.'

"I mean you just called me and isn't it on the list of students you have? My face is next to my name."

"I know that but I wanted you to tell me."

"Ahh ok." 'Weird.' "It's Kai, Amaya."

"Where are you from?'"

"I don't think you need to know all that." I pulled my bag further up my shoulder forgetting that it was on my right side and it rubbed across my mark and the sensation ran through my body. I stiffened but quickly caught myself but was still flustered.

"Are you ok." He said as he reached out to touch my shoulder.

I flinched and stepped back.

"I'm fine and I'm from Tokyo. Ok bye." I dashed out the room and exited the university putting distance between us.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I could see that she was uncomfortable when I called her before she exited the door. I just wanted to talk to her and make sure it was the Amaya I knew. She had the same attitude as always as I asked her a series of questions. Before official answering my final question I noticed that as she pulled her bag up her shoulder a hot sensation ran through my body causing my manhood to stir. I composed myself not showing my own discomfort. I wanted her really badly but knew it was a bad idea to tell her outright who I was. I reached forward but she flinched and stepped back quickly as she answered the question then dashed out of the room leaving me slightly frustrated but knowing that she was my mate.

A little while after as I was packing up my things, one of my female students came in.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-chan." She said in a slightly seductive voice.

"It is senpai to you, and how can I help you Akiyama-san."

"You know you can call me Emiko." She said as she slowly approached me with a devilish greedy look in her eyes. She seemed to me mixed with her long brunet hair and dark brown eyes, similar to those of Amaya, she was a little curvy for the modern day Japanese woman (no offense to them) but not as curvy as Amaya and she had long legs. She wore too little clothing with her skirt a little too tight and high up her legs and her shirt a little too low showing too much cleavage.

I glared at her with narrow eyes. "How can I help you Emiko-san."

"You don't have to be so stiff Sesshomaru-senpai." She said as she clasped a hand over my left shoulder. I grabbed her wrist and said,

"Do not touch me without permission and also only come to me if it is something of utter urgency or it pertains to the class."

She looked at me slightly wide eyed and I released her wrist and walked out the room leaving her panting slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amaya:**

I ran into the house past my aunt and uncle (they are actually my care takers but I call them aunt and uncle) and dashed up the stairs into my room.

'What was that? And why there?' I groaned loudly and threw my bag across the room. "Stupid bag! Stupid mark! Why is this happening to me?!" There was a knocking on my door and I opened the door to see my aunt with worried eyes.

After the incident and some time spent with my therapist they decided it was best for me to stay with my caretakers until I graduated or it was decided that I was not "Crazy" anymore.

"Sorry auntie." I said as I allowed her to enter. "I was just a little frustrated." I sat on my bed and she sat next to me.  
"It's alright my dear, everything will be alright." She said as she drew me into a hug. "Do you want me to get you some tea?"

I nodded in her shoulder and she got up to get me some tea. A little while after she came back holding not just tea but also some cookies. She knew me too well.

I took it from her and she sat down on my study chair.

"What is happening to you my child?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"Now, now you don't have to lie to me. I can see it in your eyes, you're troubled."

I sighed. "It's just that college is a little stressful and I don't want to repeat another semester." I didn't have the heart to tell her what was happening because I didn't want her to worry or even cause the man to lose his job because I was slightly weirded out by him.

She nodded thinking deeply of what to say. "My dear, do not let this stress you, and if you have to repeat, your grandfather will pay for you."

I looked up at her. "You know how I feel about that. It is bad enough that I have to go and have dinner with the man twice a month until I graduate. I do not want to suffer through that for another semester."

She looked at me and I knew what she was going to say. I sighed again. "I know, I know, he had a change of heart and I should forgive him." I looked down in my glass and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder (Thankfully it was not the one with the mark that would be _awkward_ ).

"We are here for you, uncle and I, and you also have your mothers' sister. So don't worry and I know you will get through this." She left and closed the door behind her leaving me to ponder on too many things. I eventually gave up and laid on my bed accepting the sleep that came.

 **Sesshomaru:**

'That vile woman dared to touch me?!'

Angry coursed through my body. If my powers weren't suppressed I would have slammed her into the wall. Don't get me wrong I am still pretty strong, but I wanted the force of my powers to show with the toss. I inhaled and exhaled deeply calming myself. I was not about to lose it because some bitch had her eyes on me. It was not the first time, but by the gods I hoped it would be the last because I wanted Amaya by my side to show everyone that I was not available to the public. Even though I never was. It was too bad though, I couldn't follow her scent because for one it was already gone and two my powers were suppressed. I would like to take off the chain but that would require me dying my hair black all over again which is a pain in the ass. I headed home and there I decided what I could possibly do to get her to remember me.

"You."

"What is it now?"

"Can you not talk to a woman?"

"Hmmm… next time help me out then….wait we are the same person so you couldn't have done better."

Silence

"I thought so. Stop bothering me."

He left and I sat on my couch trying to figure out my next step. I decided it would be best to keep my distance and slowly work my way into her life.

 **Amaya:**

I woke up actually feeling refreshed and happy. Tuesdays are actually my shortest days because I only had two classes one of them unfortunately being Japanese history. It was 10 a.m. but my first class started at 1. I rolled out of bed, took a shower (was very careful not to touch my mark too much, don't worry I didn't do anything thankfully) and grabbed the breakfast my aunt left me. By then end of all this it was 12 so I headed to the university. The train ride was short since I lived ten minutes away by train. When I got there I headed to the library.

'At least here I would have some peace and quiet.'

I looked around for more books on Japanese folklore. As I skimmed through rows of books one odd looking one grabbed my attention. I pulled the book from its resting place and behind the frame was Sesshomaru. I yelped in surprise and got a warning hush from the librarian.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered

"I am a history teacher and the library is my domain."

"Of course." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Are you stalking me? That's weird, I will pepper spray you."

He looked at me through narrow eye lids. His amber eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

"You know Amaya you're a very interesting young lady."

I blushed but was thankful he could not see that. "And you are and annoyingly weird teacher."

He gasp slightly and smiled a devilish smile. It seemed slightly odd but it was still really sexy. My eyes trailed his lips and for some reason I really wanted to kiss him. 'Is he flirting with me?' I was pulled out of my trance with his words.

"How am I weird? I only came for a book to gain knowledge to bestow upon my students."

He pulled a book from the shelf and left without another word.

My heart was beating a little too fast. I looked at my watch. 'Shit! Its 12:55, I'm going to be late for my class DAMIT!' I let out a frustrated groan and dashed out the library. The librarian was yelling something but I was too busy running to hear.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I smirked to myself as I watched her dash threw the doors of the library.

'Still the same Amaya.'

I placed the book back on its shelf and headed to my office to do some paperwork and figure out what I wanted to teach the class today. Fortunately my office is in a place where I can have peace and not be disturbed by the rest of the teachers. I personally requested it because well I'm a loner. I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter."

"Well hello Sesshomaru-senpai."

"How can I help you Emiko-san."

'This woman again, she is becoming a nuisance.'

"Oh I just came…. You know for a little help….. in class I mean." She stuttered slightly.

I looked her over but it seemed as if she really needed the help so I helped her. I walked her out the door and before I could close the door she turned as kissed me. I was a little too shocked and when I looked up Amaya was there staring at me. I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes as she turned and walked away as if she didn't see anything.

With anger filling me to the core I grabbed the little bitch by her shoulders and slammed her in the wall.

"Did I not tell you to never touch me?" She nodded her head. "So why did you do that."

"You left me signals last time so I thought you were into me."

I looked at her. "How is me telling you not to touch me a signal."

"It was not your words but your touch." I released her the moment she said that. I calmed myself because I knew if I didn't I would hurt her or even worse kill her and that would leave a bad rep. I stepped back.

"Let me make this clear as crystal, I am married, I have a wife, so do not touch me or ever do something like that again. Do you hear me?!"

"Yes sir." She said looking like a dear in headlights and scampered off to god only knows where.

 **Amaya:**

'How could I think for one second that he looked sexy? Wait?! As a matter of fact why did I think he was flirting with me in the library? I hate him so much!' My heart ached the moment those thoughts came to my mind. I sighed. 'This is annoying.' I remembered I had therapy to go to so I went and grabbed lunch and headed to her office.

"How are you today Amaya?" My therapist Aya said. She has basically become like a big sister to me but I still kept a lot of things from her.

"Eh…. The usual, annoyed at the fact that I have to have dinner with my grandfather tonight. I think my Japanese history teacher is hot, but I mean he is my tea-.."

"Wow, wow, wow, you never told me that you had the hots for Inu-sama."

My head flew up and embarrassment flooded my body, sadly she is the only one who could read my body signals.

"Ahh you're embarrassed. You can't fool me Amaya. You like him and you don't like anyone. I mean not after that incident. Speaking of, have you been having any weird dreams about it lately?"

"Ah… no." 'I mean it is not a lie it has been a different dream.'

"Are you sure?" She eyed me.

"Yeah I am." She looked me over and I prayed that she could not smell the slight lie in the air.

"Ok, Ok so tell me about the teacher."

"I…. well….. Ok I think he is pretty hot, but all the girls flock him. You know I like history but I can never talk to him one on one. So today I saw him in the library and I swore that he was flirting with me, but I never got to call him out on it because I was late for class. So I decided I was going to talk to him in his office and when I get there that bitch Emiko was kissing him!" I was so mad, hurt, jealous and annoyed.

"Ok, ok calm down. Do you think it may have been a misunderstanding like she kissed him and he did not kiss her back?"

"Arghh…" I said as I held my head in my hands and started to pace.

"Would you quit pacing? It's making me nervous." I sat down on the chair. "Inu-sama does not look like the type of guy who would flirt with one and kiss another."

I knew she was right. She is the type of woman who can read a person in a flash. I have seen her done it many times when we hang out (ya know non-formal and shit) and she nailed it. It was truly amazing. I calmed down after that and told myself that I was probably overreacting (I mean we all do that from time to time).

Therapy ended and I hugged her good-bye. Class started at 5 and it was only 4 so I decided to just go in the room. I sat in my usual spot and stared out of the window. About 30 minutes later Emiko and her posy entered the room. I ignored them but I could hear them talking.

"He said he has a wife." Emiko said.

"Pssh…. When has that ever stopped you?" One of her posy whose name I think is Akane or something like that said.

"No, this time he was scary looking, like a demon or some shit. I'm not gonna mess with him anymore. I don't wanna be murdered so something."

"Did he threaten you?" Another girl said. She shook her head no.

I listened and with every word my heart sank. 'Married he was MARRIED!' I turned my head to see Emiko looking at me. She had a devilish smile on her face, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. 'Even the she witch can feel hurt and pain.'

"Now that he's married neither of us can have him."

"I'm not a whore like you so don't put me in the same boat."

"What did you say bitch?!"

"You heard me." She stomped up the stairs up to me, invading my personal space.

"Run that by me again?"

"I said I am not a whore like you and can you please move your breath is frying the hairs off my eyebrow." She shrieked and slapped me. I blinked and in a flashed I punched her in the face sending her down the steps. Her friends looked up at me surprised. I picked up my bag and swung it over my left shoulder and walked out the room. I was surprisingly calm.

'I didn't know I had it in me.'

As I walked out I saw him. I looked at him with slight disgust and hate. He called me and I said, "Don't ever call my name in your filthy mouth again. I hope your wife enjoys your company." I walked home feeling hurt and betrayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru:**

Finally down from my anger due to the fact that I had to meet other people I headed to my classroom. As soon as I was about to enter Amaya walked out the doors.

"Amaya?"

"Don't ever call my name in your filthy mouth again. I hope your wife enjoys your company." She said with hate and hurt filling her eyes.

My heart felt as if it was about to squeeze out of my chest as I resisted the urge to grab her and force her to talk to me. I walked inside and saw Emiko sitting in her seat with her hand holding her jaw and blood running down her nose. I smiled inwardly but approached with a stern face.

"What happened?"

"That bitch Amaya did this to her for no reason." Akane said.

"Ahh is that so?" 'Do they depict me for a fool? I know she wouldn't do this without a reason.'

"Shut up Akane!" Emiko say threw her pain. "Look I'm sorry Inu-senpai, but I pissed her off and told her you were married. I knew she had a slight thing for you and I hated the fact that you may have a thing for her so I, being me, pissed her off. I honestly know you don't have a wife. I knew you lied to me and on top of that I saw you flirting with her in the library. Which pissed me."

"You know this is not high school."

"I know but I'm practically a spoilt rich kid so I do as I please."

Her friends looked at her wide-eyed. I'm guessing she has never told anyone about all this in her life and I got where she was coming from but she messed with my mate so I didn't put too much compassion into it.

"Why don't you get your face checked out and I excuse you from class today?"

She nodded and headed out as the rest of my students trickled in looking at her, then me, then her posy and just shrugged it off. I'm guessing they were waiting for something like that to happen because of who she is.

I started the lecture after a while but my mind was on Amaya. 'I must speak with her to clear the misunderstanding.'

When lecture ended I went to her house (Yes I did a little snooping and found her address). She was dressed up rather elegantly in a golden looking strapless dress which showed her legs with her hair in a bun. She was breath takingly beautiful. She got in a very expensive looking car and I gritted my teeth.

'Where is she going looking like that? I will not allow this.' So I followed her. The ride ended at a rather expensive familiar looking restaurant which thankfully I co-owned so I walked in. There she was sitting with some old fart. I was appalled.

 **Amaya:**

Not only did I feel too calm for comfort, I was actually looking forward to seeing my grandfather. It would get my mind off of Sesshomaru. I decided I would dress a little more elegant than usual tonight. I took a hot ass shower and washed my hair. I then blow dried it and put it in a high bun, satisfied I lotioned every part of my body (I know it seems like I'm over doing it, but I was feeling myself). When I was done with that I put on a black laced underwear and put on my golden strapless dress my grandfather has been begging me to wear ever since he bought it. I put on the white low heels that went with it along with the matching earrings and necklace. I heard the horn blow so I finished with a quick spray of perfume and headed out the door.

'Hey at least you won't' have to see Sesshomaru.' I gave myself a reaffirming nod and entered the car.

"Ahh my dear Amaya you finally wore the dress I bought you. You look beautiful." My grandfather said.

'Yesh this man.' (Not because I'm feeling a type of way means I will suck up to the old fart, well…. Not too much). "Thank you grandfather, it is really beautiful."

We made our way to one of the high end restaurants in the area. (Which is surprising because he would normally go out of his way to go to his home town to a restaurant there).

When I got out I was taken back. I was wrong he went out of his way to go to the newest restaurant in the vicinity. I heard that it takes months to get a reservation her, but then again you're talking about my grandfather. We sat down and before I could say anything Sesshomaru rolled up. My eyes widened and my heart raced.

'What the fuck was he doing here?!'

"Good evening, my name is Inu, Sesshomaru. I am a co-owner of this restaurant and I noticed you were Kai-sama himself so I decided to personally greet you. Oh hello Amaya how are you?"

My grandfather looked at me.

"Oh, grandfather, this is also my Japanese history teacher at T-university."

"Ahh, yes I also teach. Cooking is just a hobby. She skipped class today you know." He looked at me with devilish eyes that also had a hint of amusement and I wanted to punch him in that pretty face of his.

"In my defense grandfather, I was not feeling well."

"Oh is that so." Sesshomaru said. "It would have been nice if you had told me so."

"It was not something that I felt until class was about to start." I said through greeted teeth as hate flowed through me.

"Ah Hmm." My grandfather coughed. "It seems that you two have something to discuss."

"No-.." I was cut off.

"Yes we do. Do you mind sir?" He said with a too perfect smile.

"You may."

'Man I hate that grandfather of mines. I know he only did this to get on this arrogant fools good side because he owns the restaurant.'

I struggled to keep up with the man who was half dragging me.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Things are about to get juicy ;) )**

 **Sesshomaru:**

I came to find out, after looking at the list, that he was her grandfather (well judging by their last names). I could remember what she told me about her past and I hated the grandfather instantly, but it seemed as if they were mending bonds so I did not have the sudden urge to kill him. The urge however was to toy with my dear love. So that is what I did.

I went up and introduced myself. She looked very surprise and I liked it. I kept pushing forward with her, having our own little conversation until her grandfather interrupted. I took this opportunity to get her away from the table and all to myself and I was granted permission. I took her hand somewhat gently and half dragged her to one of the offices in the back where I knew I would not be disturbed.

"What do you wa-…?" I cut her off with a kiss. She was a bit stubborn but I licked the bottom of her lip until she gave me passage in her mouth. Our tongues fought with each other but I won and I explored her mouth. After a while I released her and she was panting. She slapped me.

"What was that for?" I said.

"Because for one you are fricking married! And also why the hell did you come here?"

Still in her personal space I said, "I am not married, I lied to her because she was harassing me. Do you see a ring or any remnants of a ring on my finger?"

"No but-…?" I stopped her again with a kiss and this time she gave me permission instantly. I lift her up so I didn't have to bend down too far and she wrapped her legs around me. As we kissed I ran my hand up her up the side her thigh. I felt the lace on her body as I groped her bottom. My body shivered and my manhood stirred. I leaned into her and deepened the kiss.

I parted the kiss and looked in her eyes. I was a little mad that I wasn't able to read her mind anymore. I remembered the mark and trailed kisses down her neck then slightly sucked on the mark. She let out a slightly heavy moan and I heard her thoughts. 'Of all the places why there? Did he know? No one knows about this. But it feels so right, so good…..'

I moved from the mark and the thoughts stop coming. I went back to her lips and sucked on her bottom lip. I took my hand from her ass and ran my fingers against her woman hood. I could feel that she was very wet and it pleased me. I drew her underwear aside and massaged her appendage. She moaned in our kiss and her hands found its way through my hair. Memories of the times I took her flashed through my mind and I released the kiss so I could hear her wonderful moans and I went back to sucking on her mark. I slipped two fingers inside her and she moaned even louder. The hot sensation flowed through my body as I did this and my manhood stiffened to its fullest.

I kept pumping my fingers in her and used the other hand to please myself while using my upper body to pin her to the wall. I really wanted to burry my hilt in her but I did not want to in a place like this. I continued until she cried out my name releasing her juices and I came after her. I stayed there for a while waiting for a response till I heard her sniffle. I looked up and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. I set her down and I got another slap from her. I was about to say something when she said, "Stop. I don't want to hear and don't ever touch me again!"

She ran out leaving me very confused. 'I thought she liked it.' I zipped up my pants and my beast visited.

 **Amaya:**

I ran to the bathroom and fixed myself. I was not about to go back looking like a hot mess in front of my grandfather. 'That idiot, bastard, idiot, Idiot, IDIOT.' The tears kept flowing out of my eyes and I was thankful that no other females were in the bathroom to ask questions.

'I don't get why I'm like this although I liked it. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. What is wrong with me? Is it because I feel like I cheated on the man with silver hair? Man I need to get a grip, he is not real.'

I shed my last tear, washed my face, checked my hair and placed a wide smile on my face and went and enjoyed dinner with my grandfather.

"How was the talk my dear?" 'Man this guy is oblivious, I wonder how he became the man he is today?'

"Oh it went fine. He just wanted me to know that I would have to make up for the quiz we had in class and also to message him via email the next time something like that happened."

"Are you alright?" For a second I thought he was talking about now.

"Yeah I'm fine now it was just a tommy ache."

"Good well, I ordered for us. Let's eat."

As we were about to eat Sesshomaru passed our table, paid respect to my grandfather and left without looking at me. Pain tugged at my heart and I wanted to run after him but I did not.


	7. Shout out

Thanks to all my readers for their support. SO it is time again my followers for a shout out... This goes out to a new review nomsthaluv for commenting on my previous work... YOU ARE AWESOME! Next shout out is to my second follower "Trumpets blares" ...WritingLies... You guys have motivated me in soo many ways...For you I will keep on writing =) PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sesshomaru: (This is before he leaves)**

"Are you and idiot or something?" My beast said.

"What are you talking about? You could sense it too she liked it."

"Her body said yes but when you messed with her mark I could sense that her heart said no. You truly are a fool. Her heart still belongs to the man with long silver hair." He disappeared without another word.

'It made no sense. I am still that man.'

Feeling slightly defeated I walked out, paid respect to her grandfather for allowing the time with her and left without looking at her. I got in my car and went home. After taking a shower and looking in the mirror that is when it hit me.

I was not the same man as I was before. I have changed over the years. I had one of the descendants my brothers' miko place a charm on the necklace I got before Amaya disappeared to seal my powers but it wasn't just my appearance. The old me would have never touched her in that manner in suck a place like that. I would have taken my time with her and went home and loved her in bed properly. I was a man with pride and knew how to hold and respect that side of me holding her with honour and not as a top whore. I felt shame.

"How could I do that to her. I do not deserve her." I had wanted my heart to be thawed by our embrace so badly that I went about it all wrong. I decided then that I would not harass her ever again.

'If mother was alive she would kill me.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Amaya:**

The next day was a little awkward. I went about my day as usual but when I got to the classroom I was a little tense. I quickly headed to my seat keeping my head down. I looked up when the room went silent. He had his hair in a man bun with a cotton white shirt and light blue jeans.

'Why does he have to look so sexy after what happened last night?'

During the whole lecture he never looked my way. At the end I was going to talk to him about last night but thought it was a bad idea. The other girls were flocking as usual asking him about his life and class. He responded with a very friendly face and a smile acting as if nothing happened between us. Little did I know that he was hurting on the inside. I was hurting too but I didn't know why.

The continued happening for a month. I slowly went into depression and could not shake it off.

'Why am I like this?'

I kept going to therapy and I told her everything and I mean everything. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Aya was appalled and wanted to give him a piece of her mind but I told her to calm down because I actually did not mind that, but it was because my mind was still on this mysterious silver haired man. She told me that I needed to get over it, that it was some dream. I knew she was right and I told her that, but I could not shake this weird feeling that I had.

Another two weeks passed before something strange and drastic happened. It was some time before my period (I would know, it is my body after all). I was sitting in his class and I noticed the area where my mark was tense and really hot. I kept my head down not wanting to cause any unnecessary attention to myself and messaged the area which slammed the usual hot through my body. I loudly sucked in some air which caused some of the students to look at me. I coughed and they turned around. He didn't even lift his head. I could hear his thoughts in my head.

'Am I an idiot, she hates me, she doesn't remember me, I am worthless and do not deserve her. Amaya why can't you remember me?' With that last phrase the image of the silver haired man with the markings on his body flowed in my mind. I heard a little girl behind him say Sesshomaru.

I was viciously pulled out of my dream like state by the screeching of chalk against the board. I looked up to see Sesshomaru staring daggers at me. I looked in his eyes and realized they were actually full of hurt and sadness.

'Had it always been like this after that night at the restaurant?' I still did not know what was going on and my body felt like it was on fire. Sweat started to run down my body and I didn't feel well at all. I picked up my bag and walked out with my head down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sesshomaru:**

I decided I would leave her alone. Weeks flew by quickly and I was content with just seeing her and making sure she was safe without approaching her unnecessarily. I smiled and talked with the other students but heart ache filled my body. Surprisingly my beast never came to visit me. I went to sleep at night with the one dream that kept haunting me. There were nights I didn't sleep at all and I was fine with that.

One day something really weird happened. I was in lecture as usual saying one thing but my mind was somewhere else. I have been doing this for so long I was basically a pro at it. Suddenly a hot sensation slammed in my body causing me to stagger slightly. At first I thought that she accidentally touched her mark so I shrugged it off trying my best to control my body. It was bad enough that I was in heat because of mating season and it was worse because I was so close to my mate and couldn't do anything.

A little while later I could feel someone prying in my mind touching my memories giving me a massive headache. I dragged the chalk I had in my hand along the board and the prying sensation in my mind went away but the headache still remained. Hurt and sadness filled my eyes as I stared daggers at Amaya.

'Why did she do that? How did she bring back up my already hurting past!?'

She got up and left. As she passed I felt heat radiating from her body and the scent of her in heat hit me. My headache (now from both ends) was getting pretty bad. I had my head in my hand I started to sweat. Someone in the class room asked me if I was ok and I realized I was not. I ended class early and let them know that if I was not better by tomorrow I would send out an email. When the last person left I packed my stuff and headed out the door and hoped that no one saw the slightly large bulge in my pants.

I raced home and went in for a cold shower to allow myself to cool down. I wanted to take off the necklace but it burned me when I touched it. For the first time in weeks my beast paid a visit.

"Well, well it seems as if your mark is forcing you guys together."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you guys love each other so much and yet still stay apart from each other that the mark has decided it was time you two reconnect and finish what you started."

"That is absurd I have never heard of this happening."

"That's because it has only happened once."

"Wait... I am you and you are me so how do you know this."

"Because, you fool, you read it in an old document a long time ago but you shrugged it off because you didn't want to think about Amaya."

Now that i think about it, he was right. The story was about two dragon demons who fell in love. Apparently the parents hated each other and didn't want their children to associate. The children didn't want to be apart so they took it upon themselves to have sex and get marked. Unfortunately the parents of the son walked in and dragged them apart causing the bond to be half completed. Outraged that their children would commit suck a sacred act without their consent, they pulled them far apart so they could never see each other again. Years past and the two ended up in the same area but didn't realize it. They started to get sick even though they were demons and their bodies heated up to the point where they thought they would die. One night the female dragon stumbled into the area where the male dragon was staying to get medication. She noticed when she got in the area the heat in her body started to turn into high sexual wasn't sure why until she saw him. The closer they got together the higher the sexual attraction. Upon completing the marking ritual they both got better and lived as soul mates.

"Although this is the case, she doesn't remember me nor loves me."

"I think the mark is saying something else."

"So why can't I take off the chain."

"Well that I do not know, maybe the mark wants you to suffer a bit. This is affecting me too so do something about it." He turned and walked away disappearing.

Fortunately the throbbing in my manhood went away but the fever and headache remained. I realized that the cold water wasn't going to help. I got out and with my weak body I sent a mass message to my students stating that I won't be able to make it to class for a while and would let them know when I get better. I flopped on my bed with sweat dripping off my body. I tried taking the chain off again but I got burned. I knew that if I took it off it would ease the pain tremendously.

'I guess the mark I have inflicted on Amaya wants me to learn a big lesson.' With that final thought I fell asleep dreaming of Amaya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amaya** :

I rushed home and instantly went to the bathroom. I didn't know what was happening to my body but the one thing I knew was that I had a fever and needed to cool down. My body was trembling but I pushed myself to get into a tub with cool water. Tears started to roll down my eyes as I remembered the image in Sesshomaru's memory.

'Is that him? Is that the man I love?' "What's happening?"

The water started to feel warm and I knew that it was not helping. It helped soothe the sensation that was flowing through my womanhood though. Feeling very heavy I pushed myself out the tub, dried off as much as possible, put on my pjs and flopped on my bed. Sweat rolled off my body like rain drops as I replayed the memory of what I saw in Sesshomaru's head.

'I hope auntie does not come in and meet me like this.'

I feel asleep dreaming of the man with silver hair again. This time in the dream as he was running towards me I saw a silver chainwith a white gold ring band around his neck. I could hear it say "Take me off, take me off, take me off!"

The next morning , I woke up and found myself standing in front of a door. I turned around to see a stony pathway that led to the front gate. The house that I stood in front of was very big and there wasn't many houses in the area either.

'Where am I? Did I sleep walk again?'

A hot sensation flowed through my body. This time it was not my fever coming back, it coursed through my body and focused itself at my womanhood causing me to squirm slightly. Something was pulling me forward and for some reason I listened to it. So I decided to enter the door not knowing what may be on the other side.

I took the knob of the door in my hand and twisted it. Surprisingly it was unlocked and I entered. I walked around as if I knew the house by heart. I finally made it to a big room on the second floor and there on the bed was Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru?!' My eyes widened when I noticed my teacher on the bed.

'Why here of all places?'

That could not be helped looked awful. His bangs clung to his forehead and sweat was all over his body. I knew he was burning up.

'The poor thing must have a fever.'

Throwing my sexual feeling out the door (for now) I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a towel, drenched it with cold water, squeezed it out, came back and laid it on his forehead. He stirred a little but remained on his back.

"Take me off" I heard. I knew it was not Sesshomaru because his lips didn't move. I looked at his neck and there it was. The necklace from my dreams, it glowed red and I was reluctant for a second but I moved forward. It was not hot (even though by the red glow I thought it was) and removed it with ease. In that moment Sesshomaru changed. His hair turned silver, magenta markings looking like scratch marks lined his cheeks and his right hand became claw like. I looked at him in awe.

'The man in my dreams was real?! It was Sesshomaru? But I still don't understand what is happening.'

I didn't let this bother me. He seemed as if he was still in pain. As he slept I could see his face scrunch up and his breathing was irregular. I reached up to touch his forehead and his clawed hand grabbed my wrist and his amber eyes stared into my dark brown ones.

 **Sesshomaru** :

I don't know where I was anymore. The dreams of Amaya had morphed into something else. It was really dark and I was still in this blasted human form. It was really hot and my body was drenched with sweat. I looked up and saw a person. It looked like Amaya so I ran towards her. The more I ran the further she seemed to be. I was about to give up when I saw a bright light, my hand reached forward to touch it and it wrapped itself around me and I could feel the surge of power running through my body. I looked at my hand and noticed my claws come back and my hair was silver again. I felt threatened so I reached forward and grabbed a wrist?

My eyes flew open and they meet brown beautiful ones.

"Amaya?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know? I woke up and I was at your door. Something was pulling me in and it led me here in your room. I don't know what is going on. I saw you on your bed looking terrible and my heart almost broke seeing you like this. I got a cold towel and placed it on your head, then I heard something say take me off. I looked and there was the chain and so I did and you turned into this. The man in my dreams."

I was surprised.

"The man in your dreams?"

"Yes, but I could never remember his name. After I came back I was told the next day that I was missing for three months. I told them that I didn't know what happened to me so they sent me to therapy because they thought I was crazy. I kept having dreams of a silver haired man with a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta markings on his face wearing a white and red kimono running towards me and calling my name. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt but I didn't know why. That dream never left me and I wanted to know who he was so I could mend his heart. That is why I cried when you did that to me that night. I was... Well still in love with that silver haired man. I didn't know it was you."

I had nothing to say. She loved me all along. Tears were rolling down her face and I just wanted to kiss them away so I did. I kissed her face and licked the tears away. Doing that sent hot sensations through my body and I knew why, but I did not want to just have sex with her when she didn't know what was going on. Before I could say a word she jumped on me and passionately kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemons! Lemons for everyone...make a lemonade to cool off after reading this =)**

 **Amaya** :

I don' t know what came over me. Him licking my tears, sent the hot feeling up my body and through my womanhood. I was hot and I wanted to get hot with him. I jumped on him and kissed him passionately. I released him after a while and chuckled. I knew I had gotten him by surprise and his face was priceless.

 **Sesshomaru** :

My face must have been funny looking because she chuckled.

"Amaya I can't, not when you don't remember."

"But I want to and my body... No, my heart is saying I want to. I have this feeling that if we do I will remember."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. I took that as my sign and I rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. I didn't think that after 560 years I would be doing this again. I was going to treasure it all day long. I deepened the kiss and bit softly on her bottom lip. I just wanted to taste her so I stayed like this for a while. She, on the other hand, wanted to go full throttle. She edged her way to my towel wanting to take it off but I stopped her with my hand and using mokomoko bounded her hands above her head. I broke the kiss leaving her panting and her eyes asking for more.

"I know you are in a rush my dear, but it has been a very long time for me so I'm going to devour you slowly."

She started to pant a little faster and I could smell the sweetness of her moistened pussy. I ripped her pajama top off and looked at her beautiful rich skin colour. Her nipples were hard (quite frankly so was I). I clamped my lips around one and sucked lightly. She moaned lightly causing my whole body to shiver. I took my un-clawed hand and started to knead the other breast pulling, pushing and twisting the nipple.

"Ahh Sess- O-Maru..." She panted. "Please..."

I continued my tortured and moved to the other breast repeating the process until I knew she was very sensitive. I moved my lips and placed them on her mouth enjoying the sweetness that came along then trailed kisses from her mouth along her jaw line to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry darling I will please you all day long." I continued by sucking and kissing her neck leaving love bites all the way to her mark, but stopped and licked up her neck and nipped her ear. She gasped and shivered.

"Sess- Oh heavens, please..." She breathed.

I smirked against her skin and went back to her nipples. After thoroughly roughing them up a bit more I grabbed and rubbed her mark. The sensation slammed into both me and her. "Ahh maru!" She said as her back arched and I knew she came from her smell. Tears trickled down her face.

'I guess the pleasure was over whelming.'

I licked her tears away and soothed her by running my fingers through her hair. When she calmed down I trialed kisses down to her sweet, sweet woman hood. I stopped before I reached her entrance and looked up to her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Please..." She said panting

"If you don't answer I won't continue." I said with a slight devilish smile.

Tears of pleasure and slight torture pooled from her eyes as she said Sesshomaru.

"That's right." I said before I closed my lips around her clit and sucked. She bucked a little and she moaned out my name loudly. I continued sucking, and with my un-clawed hand I rammed two fingers inside her then reached up with my other hand and started kneading her breast. I kept pumping until her juices flowed onto my fingers. Still on her high I released her clit and licked my fingers. I took my thumb and started to rub the very sensitive appendage. I looked at her face and she was very flushed. Sweat and tears rolled off her face as she parted her lips. I captured them with mines and she bit down hard (it reminded me of the first time we had sex). My eyes started to bleed red with that memory and I pressed harder on her clit. She gasped releasing my bottom lip and a small amount of blood flowed. I licked the wound healing it.

"I'm guess you want me to ride you roughly like the first time." I said in her ear and before she could say or do anything I rose up off her. My man hood was leaking pre come and the head was very sensitive. I gently took it in my hand and I pressed it against her woman hood and rubbed it on her clit. She moaned loudly and I growled deep within my throat. This turned her on even more causing more of her juices to leak. It was as if she was inviting me in. I kept doing this till my eyes completely bled over and I slammed my hilt in her.

No moans came from her but her back arched deeply. I waited for a few seconds then grabbed her legs and pushed them up so I could see the connection that we created. I thrusted once and she moaned loudly. I licked my lips and looked her in the eyes. She did a slight nod as if acknowledging what I was thinking. I remembered her g-spot so I lined up with it and thrusted again. She bucked and moaned and I kept going. I sped up and she came over and over and over again. I didn't let her come off any of her highs. Her constant moans kept me going till I couldn't take the constant grip of her walls around my shaft and pumped my sperm into her.

I released mokomoko from her hands and pulled her up in a sitting position. Still on my high I sank my fangs in her shoulder where her mark was. She did not taste bitter at all this time, but sweet as the smell of honey suckle flowers. She gasped in pain and pleasure as memories upon memories flooded my mind from the first time we met, to the time she disappeared before my eyes. It hurt me to see them but I didn't let go. I rocked the both of us until it was over and I was off my high.

I licked her wound then gently laid her on the bed and slowly removed myself from her. I didn't realize I was tired until my vision blurred and all I saw was darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuation of the lemons again make that lemonade...**

 **Amaya:**

My mind was too fucked up to think, then a painful sensation ripped through my shoulder and I was hit with a flood of memories. The first time I met Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, my hate towards him, then my curiosity, then my love for him, our first time, our last time and my disappearance. I also saw the hurt he went through and how he mourned inwardly for me but never showed it. How he went through the years and never loved anyone again and how he felt when he met me at the beginning of the new semester. He gently placed me on the bed then removed himself from me. By the time I rolled on my side to look at him he was asleep.

Tears were rolling down my face. 'I had hurt him.' "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I can't believe I did that, I caused you so much pain. I promise I will never leave your side again. I love you."

I moved a strand of silver hair from his sweaty face and placed it behind his ear. He looked so peaceful. I kissed him all over his face then planted a long one on his lips. He didn't move even once. I chuckled.

'I guess he held it in for so long that when he finally came, he came (if you know what I mean).' I sighed. I was not tired which was a surprise because I came too many times to count. 'That man knows how to make a woman explode and I'm happy he's mine.'

I got out of bed. It was painful to walk and my legs were a little bit wobbly but I managed to get to the bathroom and draw a warm bathe. After that I dried off and put on one of his big shirt and boxers. Surprisingly his boxers fit me nicely (I guess the curves and ass helped). I wondered around the house until I found the kitchen.

'Man this house is too huge for one person.' I looked out the window and I realized it was approaching dusk. 'Shit my aunt and uncle must be worried.' Before I could think of making any food I dashed to the living room, thankful it was next to the kitchen, and called them.

"Amaya, where are you we were so worried." My aunt said.

"I'm sorry auntie, my teacher was ill and I came over to check on him." Not a total lie.

"Oh, baby is he alright?"

"Ahhh yeah... he is doing a lot better." 'And I mean a whole lot better _GOOD LORD!_ '

"Good, let us know when you will be coming back home."

"Is it ok if I stay here until he gets better?"

"Sure hun, you are a grown woman you know, but thank you for letting us know where you are."

"Ok, auntie love you."

"Love you too sweets."

I hung up and when I turned around a pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and lips kissed my cheek.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I woke up in a slight daze. My body ached and for a second I didn't know what happened, then the memories of me passionately taking my mate came back. I panicked, 'Where is she?' I heard her voice coming from the living room so I got up, wrapped a sheet around me and headed to where my mate was. I eyed her up and down from the back.

'She has a nice ass... no she has a nice body overall.' I noticed that she was wearing my long sleeved white cotton shirt and one of my boxers. 'Hmmm fits her nicely.' Before she hung up I was behind her and as soon as she turned around I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"As you can see it is night sir." She said giggling.

"Well the last time I checked it was morning."

"Well you sir were too busy with other matters to notice that time flew."

"Oh is that so." I said before kissing her.

We kissed for a while before she pushed herself from me.

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

"Ahh... I'll cook." She eyed me. "I wasn't lying when I said cooking was a hobby. It was to get my mind off of you."

She gasped. "Off of me?" she said in a slightly hurt voice.

I winced.

"Oh no honey." She said hugging me. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's ok, you don't know."

"Ahh... actually I do remember."

I looked at her.

"When you bite me my memories came flooding back."

"I see. Well time for breakfast."

"Oooh... breakfast at night. Amaya likes."

I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes with an omelet and bacon for her then placed the plate in front of her.

"Bon appetite."

She dug in and I watched her eat. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I don't eat human food in this form."

"Ahh... So why did you start taking up cooking?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on-..."

"Amaya!" She jumped a little. I felt bad so I went around the island and hugged her. "I'm sorry, it's just a very sore spot for me right now. I'll tell you about it when it doesn't hurt too much anymore ok. Now finish your breakfast."

She nodded her head and finished the dish in front of her.

 **Amaya:**

I was a little startled when he shouted my name, but I knew I pushed it a little too far. I also understood his reason and let it go. I finished eating my food and he put the dishes in the sink and washed it. "So my aunt says I can stay here until you get better."

"Ahh... is that so."

"Yes sir and we need to get you up and read for classes soon."

"You want to know what will make me feel better." He said with a devilish smile.

"I don't know." I said shyly. My mark hurt a little so I rubbed it to make it feel better sending a hot sensation through my body.

"Ah... you know about that mark, it's still pretty fresh so even the slightest touch will turn us on." He walked around the island and I saw his manhood at attention. I gasped but smiled inwardly. I got up and walked towards him.

 **Sesshomaru:**

As soon as she touched her mark my man hood sprang up. I took the sheet from around me and walked around the island. She gasped when she saw me but I knew that she was enjoying the view. She walked towards me and kissed me. When we pulled apart I said, "You know I'm going to devour you tonight right?" She nodded her head then slowly started to trail kisses from my lips to my ear.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good." She continued her trail of kisses to my chest, when she got to my nipple she clamped her lips down and started to suck. I was taken back but was very aroused. I closed my eyes as my mate went from one nipple to the next. The sensation rocked my body and stoned my manhood. It was throbbing and I could feel the pre cum leaking from me.

I felt her hand grab me and my eyes flew open. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"So who's your mate?" She said with a grin.

'Damn it woman, I know what you are trying to do.'

"Come now Sesshy, if you don't tell me I won't continue." Then she licked the tip of my manhood sending shivers throughout my body.

'The shoe on the other foot.' I reached down to grab her hair but she stopped me with her words.

"If you touch me I will stop completely. So Sesshy who..." She licked again. "Is...?" She licked. "Your..." another lick. "Mate...?"

Every time she licked my body grew hotter.

"Amaya." I growled/moaned

"Don't growl at me." She said before she put half of me inside her mouth.

I threw my head back as I felt her hot mouth wrap around my manhood. As she slowly pulled up she danced her tongue around me.

'Dammit woman why do you taunt me.'

By this time I was panting slightly. She pulled me out of her mouth and danced her tongue on the tip of my head. A growl/moan escaped my lips as she did this and I closed my eyes as she continued the torture of wrapping her mouth around me and using her tongue until she was positive I was on the verge of coming. She stopped and I opened my eyes and eyed her. Before I could say anything she took her tongue and dipped it between the crevice of my head causing my eyes bled over completely.

When she saw my eyes she released me and ran. I paused and smiled. My instinct kicked in and I ran after her as she dodged and swerved between the furniture. I knew what she was doing so I played along and slowly walked up the stairs that led to my room. I finally caught up to her and she was lying on the bed fully naked sending me the come hitter signal. I crawled on the bed and she got on top of me.

"I see you have found me, my little predator."

"And now I will devour you my dear."

"No, no, no I will devour you." As she said this she ate me whole with her womanhood. I moaned/growled as her wet walls engulfed me.

"Ahh... Sesshomaru you're so thick inside me."

"And you're tight around me."

She started to ride me. I grabbed her hips and helped her as she bounced on my shaft. She came, sending her juices all over me. I, on the other hand was not done. I slowly lifted her off me and placed her on her stomach.

"Hands and knees." And she did just that. As soon as she was up I rammed myself inside her.

"Sess-..." I slammed again and she moan loudly and got weak. Her hands couldn't hold her up anymore so she fell on the bed leaving her ass in the air. I smacked it and kept ramming in her. Her loud moans were ringing in my ear as I thrusted forcefully but slowly inside her.

'Damn, she is still tight even after what I did to her earlier?' I kept going till finally at one thrust my seed flew out of me sending shivers through my body. We both moaned loudly and I slowly pulled out of her panting.

I laid next to her and pulled her in close to me and kissed her.

"I love you Amaya. I never got to tell you that but I'm telling you now. I have always and still love you."

She drifted off to sleep and I followed behind her.

 **Amaya:**

I woke up and saw a peacefully sleeping Sesshomaru with mokomoko wrapped around us. It was like the first time we had sex.

"You know. I didn't think you were that into bondage Sesshomaru." I said in a slightly husky voice. 'Dammit all that screaming last night left me slightly hoarse.'

"My dear you sound hoarse. How did that happen?" He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You know fully well who did this." I stuck out my tongue and he captured it with his mouth and using his free hands pulled me into a kiss. We stayed like that for a while then he released me from my fluffy prison. I pushed him off of me and he gave me a slight pout.

"What about class?" I said, my throat hurting a little.

"I'm still sick."

"What do you mean? No you aren't"

"Well it is Friday and you have a slight sore throat. So we are having a long weekend. And besides I want you to be voiceless by the end of this weekend." He said, then kissed me.

"I don't think you can do that."

"Are you daring me?"

I nodded. "Before we continue can I eat and have some tea?"

He nodded and we headed to the kitchen.

"I didn't know mokomoko was attached to you."

I saw him tense. I chuckled a little.

"And that is the reason I tie you up and besides I'm a dog demon it's my tail."

I chuckled again and ate the food he gave me and drank the tea. The warm liquid soothed my throat and it felt good.

"I like your hair like that. Why don't you keep it that way?"

"I don't like attention being drawn to me."

"Aww but you look soo sexy."

"I'll think about it."

I smiled.

 **Dedication to a long chapter...hope u enjoyed =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sesshomaru:**

I won the bet. She was sulking beside me as I drove her home. I waited for her to get dressed and when she came back she gave me this why are you still here look.

"I'm taking you to class."

She shook her head no.

"Amaya get in the car."

Another no. I got out of the car, picked her up and put her inside the car next to me.

"See wasn't that easy?"

She pouted and I smirked.

 **Amaya:**

'I can't believe he won the bet. I mean he was good, no beyond good. Let's just say I enjoyed my weekend A LOT.'

As we drove to the university I kept staring at him. He really looked good with silver hair and the necklace sealed his powers so the marks went away.

"You know I can feel you staring."

I looked away and stared out the window. We reached the university and he parked, but before I exit he pulled me into a long hot kiss.

"I'll see you in class later my dear." He said then kissed me on the forehead.

I came out of the car slightly flushed and headed straight to my first class with my head down.

'That idiot why does he have to do that, but I won't lie I loved it.'

I looked up to see people looking at me so I hurried and sat in my classroom. I went through my day not speaking (of course) and when I went to see Aya she was taken back by my speechlessness and my written down confession. (I did not tell her about the whole transformation or demon marking thing. That would freak her out). She was basically fangirling about the whole thing and I rolled my eyes.

It was finally my last class of the day so I headed to the room and sat in my usual spot (not because I was screwing the teacher meant that I would sit in the front). He came in and everyone and I mean everyone's (well except mines) jaw dropped. He had a smug look on his face as he looked in my direction and I just rolled my eyes.

'He is totally feeling himself right now.'

Class went on as usual and at the end the girls flocked as usual. I walked out and headed to his car and waited patiently. As I waited Emiko walked up to me with anger in her eyes.

"Why you!" She screamed.

I looked at her with a slightly confused questioned look on my face.

"Of all the girls in the school he chooses the blackest, dirtiest, ugliest one!" She screamed.

Anger flooded me instantly but I held my ground. I wasn't going to hit a bitch because she was being a bitch. She ran forward and aimed for my face. I side stepped her, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She let out a scream as I slammed her face into the pavement.

"Don't you ever call me dirty again!" I said as loudly as possible. My throat hurt a lot.

'Damn that mate of mines. I will get him back for this.'

I got up to walk away but a bitch doesn't know when to stay down. She got up and ran towards me and I side stepped her again and gave her a round house kick slamming my foot into her side. She let out a scream and toppled falling on her side.

"Why doesn't he love me?" she said with tears rolling down her face. "I'm more beautiful."

"If being a slut considered beautiful well you really don't know Sesshomaru."

As I said this Sesshomaru came jogging to where we were.

"What happened?"

"She attacked me."

"You should rest your voice dear." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I looked down to see a wide-eyed Emiko staring at us with blood covering her face. I felt a little bad. I sighed. "We should take her to the hospital."

Sesshomaru looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and bent down and with Sesshomaru's help picked her up and put her in the car.

 **Sesshomaru:**

When I got to my car I saw Emiko lying on the ground in pain. I asked what happened and got a valid response. Her voice was so hoarse and I felt a slight pang in my chest. I told her she should rest her voice. I was about to say something else when she said we should take her to the hospital. I was happy she still looked out for others more than herself, but at the same time it concerned me. I don't want her to get hurt, but judging from what I was seeing on the ground she can clearly handle herself.

'All those training from mother must have stuck.'

We set Emiko in the car and headed to the hospital. When we got there a nurse saw us and came running asking what happened. I was about to say something when Emiko said, "Someone attacked me and after they left these two saw me and brought me to the hospital."

We put her on a gurney and the nurse paged a doctor and pushed her through the double doors to the emergency room.

"We should wait until we get a report on how she is." Amaya said.

"Sure."

A few hours passed as we waited. A nurse came out and gave us and the officer she called earlier an update. She had two broken ribs, a fractured arm and a busted lip. I felt Amaya flinch next to me and I hugged her. We were able to get permission to enter her room after the officer went in and got an official report after we gave our reports. She was a little doped up on drugs but she was still able to talk.

"You got one hell of a kick." She said to Amaya. "Now I know I should never mess with you again." She chuckled.

"You should rest and thanks for not ratting me out."

"Yeah no problem I honestly think I deserve it. I mean I needed to learn somehow."

We left her and headed home.

"Want to stay at my house tonight?" I said to Amaya.

She nodded.

 **Amaya:**

Emiko was released after a week. I honestly didn't feel bad about kicking her ass but was happy that she wasn't hurt too bad. A few more weeks passed and everything went back to normal. They official let me off of therapy but I still kept in close contact with Aya and stayed with my caretakers. It was close to my graduation and I was so happy but there was one problem.


	15. Chapter 15

It's that time again my lovely readers...Thanks btw for keeping up with the Ying and Yanger's lmao...yeah I guess that was lame...sorry for that, it was my train of thought at that moment. Anyways that is'nt the reason for this, what ever this is BUT...A NEW SHOUTOUT! "round of applause" Hold on to your seats ladies and gentlmen..."Drum rolls" And the new shout out-ey? LMAO goes to blkrock31 for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. IDK what I have done to deserve you peoples praise but I will keep doing what I do...now PEACE OUT!


	16. Chapter 16

**Amaya:**

 **One week before graduation: (This is a Saturday)**

I ran to the bathroom and threw up my lunch, this was the second time for the day I threw up. 'This is annoying. Must have eaten something I shouldn't have.' I groaned.

Tonight Sesshomaru was coming over to talk to my aunt and uncle about moving in with him since I was officially considered not crazy anymore. I was not feeling well though. On top of that my grandfather was coming over too.

'My day just keeps getting better'.

I was laying on my bed and I turned to see my period journal. I looked in it and realized that I hadn't written down a date for this month. I shot up quickly.

"I haven't written down a date this month!" I clasped my hands over my mouth.

'No no no no! It can't be! I mean I'm technically married to Sesshomaru… well have been according to the demon ritual, but in the eyes of everyone else we aren't.'

"Calm down Amaya you may just be late." I got up and ran down the stairs. "I'm heading out for a bit, will be back in a while." I yelled to my aunt and uncle and dashed to the nearest pharmacy. I got in and bought a pregnancy test and ran back home. As soon as I entered the door my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom and puked again.

'Guess I shouldn't have ran on an empty stomach.'

I got up, washed out my mouth and then peed on the stick. I waited then looked at it.

'Oh oh….. how will I tell Sesshomaru?'

Feeling really gross I hot in the tub and took a long hot shower. Then I got ready for the long night ahead.

I got dressed and when I was half way down the stairs I could see Sesshomaru and my grandfather chatting with each other.

'I don't think I can do this.'

I turned around to head back to my room when Sesshomaru called my name. I cringed but turned around with a smile on my face. I jogged down the rest of the stairs and hugged my grandfather, then Sesshomaru.

"How are you my dear?" my grandfather said. "Are you ready for your graduation?"

"I'm overjoyed." 'And pregnant…..'

My aunt and uncle came in and the mini party got started.

"Isn't auntie coming grandfather?"

"She said she will be coming late."

I nodded. A few minutes later my aunt came in. "Hey Amaya I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic was crazy."

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"There with their father. Date night for them." She said chuckling.

"How about we all drink in celebration to Amaya's upcoming graduation."

'Ahh shit. I can't drink.' I bit my lip. "You guys can drink, I'm not feeling so good. I think it's a tommy ache." Sesshomaru gave me a concerned look. Before we continued Sesshomaru stood up.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I was concerned about Amaya when she said she was not feeling well but I had a surprise for her. I got up. "Before we move on I would like to get everyone's attention." I looked and saw Amaya's confused face. I got on one knee and faced her "Kai, Amaya will you marry me?

 **Amaya:**

My heart stopped and the world seemed to slow down as the words escaped Sesshomaru's lips. 'Oh, oh I don't feel so good again. I just ate DAMIT!'

Without a word I got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up what food I had let in my stomach.

'Now I know how pregnant people feel, man this is annoying.' Tears escaped my eyes as I kept throwing up. 'I want this baby, but what would my family say? How should I break the news?' As I sat on the floor. I heard a knock on the door and my aunt (my mother's sister) entered.

"Are you ok? What's with the tears?"

"I'm pregnant auntie."

All went silent.

"Congratulations!"

My head flew up. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm happy and that man down stairs is too handsome. He is the father right?"

I shook my head.

"I think we should let everyone know….. and could you please say yes, you left the poor man in a very awkward state of mind. He was gawking and looked really shocked that you ran from him."

I chuckled imagining the look on Sesshomaru's face. I got up, washed my mouth and headed back down stairs with my aunt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sesshomaru:**

I was in too much shock to even move from the position I was in.

'Did she just reject me?'

I was broken out of my trance when I heard footsteps from the stairs. Amaya was coming down with her aunt holding her shoulders.

"Amaya has some very important news for everyone." Said the aunt.

By this time I was off my knee and standing everyone in the room was staring at Amaya with confusion in their eyes.

Amaya looked at her aunt who gave her a reassuring nod.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone went silent. My world went still and the only thing that was in my line of view was just Amaya. "And yes I will marry you Sesshomaru." I was still fixated on the two words that she spoke earlier and didn't realize that I was frozen in place.

"Sesshomaru?"

I broke out of my trance, ran and grabbed my mate and kissed her for everyone to see. I saw tears in her eyes and kissed those away too. I was overjoyed.

 **Amaya:**

For a while I thought Sesshomaru was petrified then he came, grabbed me and kissed me in front of everyone. He even kissed my tears away. Everyone was just staring then the silence was broken by my grandfather.

"Well I approve." Everyone turned to him.

'That money hungry bastard.' As if reading my mind he then said. "I don't care about the fact that he has money I just want my granddaughter to be happy."

My heart panged and I felt sorry. I moved from Sesshomaru and went and hugged my grandfather. "I'm sorry grandpa, thank you for everything." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well there is one thing." I eyed him. "I'm paying for the wedding."

"No grandpa I can't."

"No Amaya, not after everything I did to you when you were younger. I know money can't heal it but I don't want to lose my little girl. A day doesn't go by when I don't think of your mother, and when I do, I knew she would be mad at me for treating you the way I did, so I changed for the better. You do not know how frantic I was when you went missing for those three months. I swear your mother was haunting me because I could not get a proper night's sleep." Everyone chuckled.

"Now…." My auntie said (my caretaker) "Amaya we have to get you packed up…. I'm assuming that you're going to be staying with Sesshomaru". I nodded and we headed to my room.

"I don't think we will be able to pack everything so pack some stuff for the next couple of days."

I shook my head and went to my room, grabbed a bag from my closet and threw some clothes in. There was a picture of my mom my grandfather gave me a few days ago. She was really beautiful. I knew I got my facial features and hair type from her. I picked it up looked around my room then picked up my bag and headed down stairs. As soon as I hit the bottom of the steps Sesshomaru took the bag from me.

'Oh great he's gonna be overbearing during this pregnancy.' Before we left Sesshomaru placed the white gold ring on my finger.

 **Sesshomaru:**

'I'm going to be a father.' Father and mother would be proud. I have changed a bit….. no, a lot. 'Rin you would have loved to see this moment.' My face turned emotionless quickly.

"Are you ok?" Amaya said. We were in the car heading to my home.

"Just thinking about Rin and how she would have loved to see you and the upcoming baby."

"Oh Sesshomaru I-…"

I cut her off. "Its fine I'm sure she's looking down on us right now and is very happy."

She smiled. "You're right. Oh I never asked, how were you able to get the ring from the necklace without reverting back?"

"Oh, I went to one of my brothers' children descendant. I never told you, but over the years one child from his and Kagomes' line would be born with spiritual powers. Inuyasha lived for a long while after Kagome died and watched over his family and he told them about me. One year, when everything started to change drastically, I went to the miko of that time and she put a spell on the chain I had and sealed my powers. I was grateful and promised to watch over my little brothers' line from then on. She left behind how she did the seal for the generations to follow. There is one of his descendants who live close to my home. I went to her and she re-did the seal on another ring and took it off of this one for me to give you. Oh and one of Rins great-grandsons live in the area too we should visit them sometime."

We got to my home and I took her bag and helped her out of the car. When we got inside I took my chain off.

"You know I'm still always amazed when you take your chain off."

"You my dear need sleep, we are heading to a doctor tomorrow."

 **Amaya:**

With that I headed to his room. He stayed behind to make a call and I rustled through his drawer to get a shirt. I just felt like being engulfed with everything Sesshomaru. I slipped it on and laid on the bed. In a few minutes sleep came peacefully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sesshomaru:**

I came to my room to the cutest scene every. Amaya laid in my red and white cotton shirt curled up on the center of the bed. I took off my clothes and threw on a pair of slacks and laid on the bed. I wrapped mokomoko around her and drew her to me. I kissed her forehead and drifted into sleep.

 **(Morning)**

I woke up to the sound of puking and got up to see my mate over the toilet bowl throwing up. I felt a little sad to see her go through this.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't apologize. Let's get you something to eat and head to the doctor's office."

"I'll meet you there after brushing my teeth."

I headed to the kitchen and made her something to eat. She came down and when she finished eating we headed to the doctor. We found out that she was a little over month into her pregnancy and that we were expecting twins. We were beyond happy.

'Two birds with one go….nice job Sesshomaru.' (Yeah he just gave himself a mental high-five)

 **Time skip 8 months later**

 **Amaya** :

I graduated over 7 months ago. I haven't been able to get a job mostly because I'm pregnant. Sesshomaru was against it from the start. Oh we got married 5 months ago. It was beautiful, my grandfather went a little too overboard with it but Sesshomaru didn't mind. I think they both secretly planned this together. We went to Cape Cod for our honey moon. To my surprise there were some demons there that Sesshomaru befriended over the years. Our sex life was very active until recently. My stomach is huge and every night when Sesshomaru comes home he takes off his chain and literally fondles my stomach. I swear he is more obsessed than I am. I have never seen him this happy, which was nice.

"We are going to have more." He told me the other day.

"Wow hold on mister, let's see how we deal with these two first."

Right now I am lying in bed, my back hurts and Sesshomaru was at work. I found out that I could talk to Sesshomaru by holding my mark, which was convenient because when he is out I can talk to him.

Since we knew that the children will be half-breeds we went to Kaya (Kagome's great granddaughter and the current priestess) and got two chains that would seal their powers. I got up to go to the bathroom when my water broke. The pain shot through my body and I clamped down on my mark and screamed for Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:**

Amaya was close to her due date and the stupid university wanted me in for the day to attend some meeting.

'SESSHOMARU! IT'S TIME' I heard my mate say through our connection. My eyes grew wide.

"Hey what's up with you?" one of the men in the meeting asked.

"My wife just messaged me, she is about to deliver." With that I got up and left.

 **Amaya:**

I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be here anytime soon. The pain between my thighs was getting worse. I breathe through the pain and made my way to the nearest phone and called the family doctor. Thankfully she also was a demon so we didn't have to hide the fact that our kids were half breeds during the birth. After getting the doctor another contraction hit me and I screamed. A few minutes passed and Sesshomaru, in his demon form, came running through the bedroom door and lift me onto the bed.

"Sesshomaru...why are you like this….what if someone saw you?"

"Don't worry I concealed my aura and besides I transformed where no one could see me and I stayed hidden in the clouds. I had to get here as quickly as possible. My wife is about to give birth, I wasn't going to miss that over traffic."

I smirked but then I was hit with another contraction. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and gave it a proper squeeze.

"Breathe."

"Easier said than done!" I yelled.

Finally the doctor arrived. She told him to draw a warm bath and to place me in it. Yup we were having a home birth. I was in the bath but nothing was happening the contractions were getting closer and Sesshomaru, well he was being himself. I started to feel something and the doctor went down and felt a head.

"Push." She said and that was what I did. After what felt like forever a baby boy came out with ears that reminded me of Inuyasha and silver hair like his fathers.

"You're not done yet." Said the doctor as she quickly cut the umbilical cord and handed the wet baby to Sesshomaru who rapped him in a cloth.

Another contraction hit me and I pushed. This one took a longer time than the first one, then out came another baby boy with the same puppy ears but with midnight hair like mines. He was handed off to Sesshomaru who now had the two boys in his arms and was completely mesmerized. The doctor basically kicked him with the kids out of the bathroom to clean me up and stuff.

 **Sesshomaru:**

The doctor kicked me out of the bathroom as if I have never seen my wife naked before. It doesn't matter though, I looked down at the two baby boys. One had my complexion with midnight black hair like his mothers and the other had his mothers' complexion with silver hair like mines. They were both beautiful. I named the one with silver hair Mizuki (his hair reminded me of the moonlight and his name means moon) and the one with black hair Yoru (his name means night).

About 30 minutes later my wife came out and laid on the bed. I handed over the kids to her and told her their names.

"They are beautiful."

"They are and so is the person holding them. I love you Mrs. Inu." I kissed her on the forehead and watched as she fed our children. I knew that I was a very happy man the moment I was able to make her fully mines.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey my lovely readers thanks for reading my fanfic I'm still new but with your reviews I get motivated to do better. I may be off the internet for a while as I try to get my summer plans in order but I am planning to write more. What would help me the most is reviews I do like to hear you guys opinion it motivates me...PEACE! Oh BTW if you haven't noticed it the end of this beautiful fanfic...I honestly do love writing about Sesshomaru so my page may most likely be full of writings on just him LOL but who wouldn't love the guy he is fun to tease LOL (^^).


End file.
